First Kiss
by alexofthelord
Summary: Dean acepta ser parte de un "experimento" en el cual tiene que besar a un completo extraño, para ser grabados y subidos a internet. Pero luego de ver al extraño le parece que no va a ser una experiencia tan terrible. / inspirado en el video "First Kiss", Destiel!AU


Inspirado en el video de "First Kiss" que ha estado rondando por las redes, espero y sea de su agrado ;)

* * *

Dean no sabe porque acepto.

No entiende porqué se metió a este 'experimento'.

El estaba en la calle, caminando tranquilamente después de haber renunciado a su trabajo, usando unos pantalones de vestir, su camisa de botones blanca, su chaqueta y su corbata desanudada en mano. Levaba su portafolios agarrado, y de pronto unos jóvenes se le acercaron y le dijeron

–Eh disculpe caballero, ¿Le gustaría participar en este experimento?

Al principio el había pensado _no claro que no, acabo de renunciar a mi trabajo y lo primero que quiero hacer es llegar a casa, agarrar una cerveza, hacer un maratón de star trek y mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda,_ pero algo dentro de el le dijo _que importa, solo hazlo_.

Por alguna razón escucho a la segunda voz.

–ah... claro -había dicho- ¿de qué se trata?

Entonces fue cuando le explicaron el objetivo. "First Kiss" era un proyecto en el cuál ellos iban a buscar a completos extraños para luego, si aceptaban, llevarlos a un pequeño estudio en el cual parejas de, reiteraron, completos extraños, iban a besarse por primera vez, ser grabados y luego subirían el video a internet.

Pero no era solo un experimento, si no que también les darían ropa para usar durante la grabación porque (como casi todo gran experimento) un patrocinador estaba involucrado.

Y aquí estaba, en una especie de camerino mientras unos cuantos maquillistas, estilistas y más-istas estaban armando un embrollo alrededor de el. Le habían vestido con unos jeans y una camisa negra de botones, dejando el ultimo botón sin abrochar, y ahora una pequeña mujer de cabellos rosas le aplicaba un poco de polvo en la frente y nariz.

–¡Listo!- chillo ella. Todos sonrieron después del esfuerzo hecho y lo apuraron a dirigirse hacia la puerta de un cuarto en el cual imaginaba que estaban las cámaras y un montón de personas que presenciarían cómo iba a - embarazosamente- besar a un completo extraño.

Cuando le dijeron que entre fue mucho mas simple de lo que imaginó.

Eran solo dos cámaras y duramente una personas.

Dean se sintió fuera de lugar por un momento, viendo como todo este elenco tenía unas sonrisas cómplices y cómo estaban sentados en unas de esas sillas que normalmente los actores y directores de las películas tienen -de esas altas, con el respaldo de de tela que dice su nombre.

Pero luego entró el extraño que iba a besar y pensó que besarlo no sería tan malo después de todo.

Era, si al caso, un centímetro mas bajo que el, tenía el cabello negro y brillante peinado - o despeinado- de tal forma que mechones se disparaban a todos lados -Dean se imaginó que así se vería después de una buena sesión de sexo, _el cabello de sexo, _buen nombre.

Su barba había sido recientemente rasurada y su ropa era algo más formal que la de el: _jeans negros, una camisa azul cielo y un saco negro._

Y sus ojos, _cielos_, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, como el cielo después de una tormenta; sintió que en cualquier momento se ahogaría de tan azules que eran.

Se acercaron y ahí se dio cuenta de que tan absurda era la situación. No lo conocía y estaba apunto de besarlo, iba a liarse con el.

El hombre rió y miro al piso. Dean rió también.

–Hola- dijo Dean

–Hola- dijo el extraño.

–Eh, Dean- Dean le dio una sonrisa torcida

–Castiel- _Castiel... que nombre._

Dean y Castiel rieron y se estrecharon la mano.

Todos los veían.

–Eh, tienes lindos ojos...-Castiel dijo, aunque los ojos de Dean no eran nada comparados a los de el.

Dean sonrió y bajo ligeramente la mirada, apenado.

–Gracias- musitó Dean.

Eso era estúpido.

–¿Cuando nos debemos besar?- todo era absurdo, bizarro, y algunos dirían tierno o lindo.

–En cualquier momento- respondió una mujer sentada detrás de una pequeña pantalla. Les sonrió ligeramente y cruzó las piernas.

Muchas risillas tontas y algunas palabras después se pusieron serios.

Se acercaron y sus alientos se entremezclaron. Dean miró a Castiel a sus ojos, de un azul imposiblemente penetrante y sintió como lo desnudaba con la mirada. Se relamió los labios.

Castiel observó la cara de Dean, bajó la mirada a sus labios y colocó sus manos en sus mejillas; Dean tomó a Cas de la cintura, y unió sus labios.

Al principio fue tímido, pequeños roces de labios creando electricidad que recorrió el cuerpo de Dean y le provocó que sus piernas temblaran. Cas pasó su lengua por los labios de Dean, el concedió el paso y abrió la boca; era una danza de lenguas, todo dejo de existir y Dean se entregó al beso, ardiendo en los labios de Cas.

Castiel presiono su cuerpo contra el de Dean y paso su pulgar por las mejillas del castaño, por las comisuras de sus labios, dandole cariños y provocando que se erizara.

Lentamente, se separaron, y Dean soltó una pequeña risa a la cual Cas sonrió apenado y bajo sus brazos. Dean lo imitó y lo soltó, mirando al piso.

Comenzó a reír.

–Lo siento, pero fue uno bueno.

Todos se carcajearon, incluyendo a Castiel, quien se sonrojó.

–Fue lindo conocerte–Dijo Cas

–Igualmente.

Salieron por puertas contrarias, y cada quien siguió con su vida.

* * *

estoy pensando en hacer una continuación, pero no estoy segura. ¿les gustaría? dejen su opinión en un review :)

_atentamente_

_alexofthelord_


End file.
